


Cats Have Nine Lives, Don’t They?

by vriska4laifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bruises, Chained up, If you don’t like non con don’t look!!, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Underground high blood sex ring, some indulgent bs au with no sburb/sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Meulin has been captured and sold to a high blood. She gets a little bit of a loosening up session before hand.





	Cats Have Nine Lives, Don’t They?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What IS Tarnation?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934053) by [Pitchblende_Viridia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia). 



> Short one shot! Dunno if I’ll do more themes like this or not.

She mewled helplessly, her wrists were locked together and pulled up on a chain from the ceiling. Kneeling on the floor was her only reprieve from standing up, her arms being pulled as she did so, not allowing her to sit on the ground for a moments rest. However even that had started to hurt after so long, the cold hard floor wearing on her knees.

A blue blood she didn’t know the name of was across the room from the cat troll, digging around in a desk for the right thing. They let out a noise of excitement, having found the item they needed and turned back to their charge, dangling shiny clamps in their hand.  
“Well well, no more waiting. Stand up, girl, we need to make you look presentable.”  
Meulin tried, her hands gripping the rough chain to pull herself up, but her legs just couldn’t make it. Wobbly and hurting, she collapsed to the floor again, hanging on all her weight as she began to cry.  
The high blood rolled their eyes, leaning down to yank her up into a standing position.  
“Come on now. You’ve been good to this point! I told you not to sit down, and this is why. But it’s no use crying now. You’re up and that’s all that matters.” The troll moved Meulin’s arms out of the way, exposing her bruised chest that lead down to olive stained legs. They tsked, before reaching for the clamps and putting one on the girl’s nipple.

Meulin gasped from the pleasured pain, already sensitive from the beating she had taken earlier. She squirmed under it as her holder placed another one on, almost dropping to her knees again before being caught. She leaned into the other trolls arms, her breath shallow as she rubbed her thighs together, the sticky mess on them making harder than it should have been.  
“Good lord, if you release again, we’re going to have to throw you back in a holding cell.”  
She shook her head, suddenly getting tense as she pulled herself off the high blood.  
“No, please! Anything but that again! I’ll be good for sure, I purromise!”  
“Since you've given your word, you better keep it.” A wicked grin spread on the blue blood’s face, as they stepped away to grab something out of a cabinet and coming back. In their hands was a large toy, thick and covered in all sorts of bumps. Meulin gulped, knowing where it would soon go, wishing she could protest.

The high blood troll squatted down, shoving Meulin’s legs apart and lifted the thing to her nook entrance; pushing the tip of the toy against the girl’s wet hole, she thought she’d have time to prepare herself, but she was mistaken. The troll shoved it up in quickly, causing the olive girl to double over and feeling like she needed to puke. It was the biggest thing she had ever had in there, and it didn’t feel great.  
The high blood pulled up the straps that were connected to the base of the toy, fastening them around Meulin’s hips, ensuring that it would stay in.  
“You’ve kept your word, so luckily for you, no more holding cell. But now it’s time to get you out of here; and hopefully your new owner will be nicer, though I doubt it.” The troll unlocked the girl’s wrists, a short lived freedom before being tugged along out the door and down the hall to where her buyer waited.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my works, think about supporting me! [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/K3K66C24)


End file.
